Bleach Mini Dialogues
by Lylliah
Summary: Gros délire de ma part ! Des dialogues que j'ai rééllement entendus ou alors des quiproquos par les personnages de Bleach ! Fic arrêtée
1. Soap opera

**Auteur : **Lylliah

**Genre :** Humour &, parfois, romance

**Disclaimer :** Non, non, je ne m'appelle pas Tite Kubo, donc, l'univers de _Bleach_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte juste le temps de courts dialogues. Recueil de mini dialogue à but non lucratif ! J'écris pour mon plaisir. Et le vôtre ?

* * *

**Titre:** Je ne peux pas lui dire...

* * *

" Je suis sûre que le capitaine Ichimaru ne dira rien."

" Tu en es certaine, Hinamori-kun ? "

" Oui, crois-moi, Kira-kun. Dis-lui juste que c'est ainsi... Qu'on n'y changera rien. "

" Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera... "

" Vas-y, tu verras bien. "

" Comment avouer cela ? "

" Tu trouveras les mots. "

" C'est trop dur... "

" Mais non, allez Kira-kun !"

" Mais je peux pas lui dire... Que j'ai... oublié de lui enregistrer les Feux de l'Amour... "

* * *

Pour ma tante, qui aime cette série dépassée !


	2. Problème

**Titre :** Problème

* * *

" Ichigo ! "

" Renji ? "

" Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? "

" Fait quoi ? "

" Comme si tu savais pas ! Je suis même sûr que tu l'as fait exprès ! "

" Renji, j'ai autre chose à faire... C'est quoi le problème ? "

" Autre chose à faire hein ? "

" Oui Renji. "

" C'est toujours pareil, tu m'écoutes jamais ! "

" Bon, dis-moi, c'est quoi le problème ? "

" Pourquoi t'as mis les vêtements de couleur avec le blanc ? "

* * *

Un petit couple que je trouve bien mignon !


	3. Première fois

**Titre :** Leur première fois

* * *

" Ca m'a fait plaisir de le faire avec toi pour ma première fois, Kurosaki-kun. "

" Moi aussi, Inoue-san. "

" C'était trop cool, non ? "

" Oui, j'ai aussi apprécié. "

" On le refait, dis ? "

" Déjà ? Tu veux pas t'en remettre d'abord ? "

" Bah, tant que je suis en forme, ça devrait aller, non ? Kurosaki-kun, tu n'en peux plus ? "

" C'est vrai... Non, c'est bon ! Je peux encore le faire. "

" Super ! Monsieur, deux tickets pour le grand-huit, s'il vous plait ! "

* * *

Pas spécialement fan de ce couple… Mais j'aime bien l'idée !


	4. Technologie

**Titre :** Technologie

**Nota-bene** : Le thème change un peu. Toujours des quiproquos, mais écrits sous forme un peu plus, disons, littéraire.

* * *

"Tu me désespères !"

"P'tain mais c'pas ma faute !", brailla Grimmjow, vexé

"Oui, c'est sûrement sa faute à _lui"_, ironisa Ichigo

"Rhaaa ça m'gave, j'me tire !"

"Reviens ici, crétin ! Quand je commence un truc, j'aime le finir !"

"Avoue que t'aimes m'avoir près d'toi…"

"C'est juste que je veux que t'apprennes à te servir correctement d'un ordinateur, car j'ai pas envie d'expliquer chaque semaine au vendeur le pourquoi du comment l'écran se retrouve avec un gros trou et le clavier cassé en deux…"

* * *

Dédié à celle qui m'a poussé à écrire d'autres mini-dialogues, et qui n'est pas douée avec la technologie ! Merci.

Enfin bon, c'était aussi pour marquer mon grand retour... D'autres mini-dialogues à venir. Ah, et si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me donner un thème (ou titre) & les protagonistes ! : )


	5. Equation

**Titre : **Equation

* * *

« Dis-moi, Ishida-kun…

- Oui, Inoue-san ? Un problème ?

- Eh bien… Je me disais… Tu as l'air doué pour… La chose, hésita Orihime, se penchant légèrement vers l'avant

- Ah ! Euh ! Eh bien… En quoi puis-je t'aider ?_, _demanda Ishida, rougissant

- Ah tu veux bien ?

- Euh, Inoue-san… Je…

- Super ! Alors voilà, j'ai beaucoup de problèmes avec ce chapitre de maths et …

- … »

Même Keigo n'avait pas la force de se moquer du pauvre Ishida, la compassion d'un expert en râteau.

* * *

Cette situation est, d'une certaine manière, arrivée à un ami, le pauvre ! Je lui dédie donc indirectement, haha.


	6. Accords

**Titre :** Accords

Pour _ByakuyaSoul_ ~

* * *

« Alors capitaine, est-ce comme ça que vous l'imaginiez ?, demanda fièrement Renji

- Eh bien… A vrai dire, pas vraiment…, murmura Byakuya, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la chose. Es-tu sûr de… Savoir t'en servir ?, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de son lieutenant, l'œil provocateur et un léger – très léger - sourire narquois

- Bien entendu !, s'offusqua ledit lieutenant

- Je veux voir ça…

- Je vous montre ça tout de suite !

- Allons, Renji, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils… Allez, montre-moi comment tu joues si bien de…

- La guitare, capitaine, de la guitare… »

* * *

Et voilà !

Bon c'est court, mais mon esprit est tellement parti en vrille que ça allait devenir un one-shot ! Je vais devenir fan de ce couple moi !

J'espère que ça t'as plu !


	7. Little Human & Great Spirit

**Titre :** Little Human & Great Spirit

Pour _Ahotep_ ~

* * *

« Toshirou ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?, s'enquit Karin, inquiète d'avoir au près d'elle un Hitsugaya encore plus silencieux que d'habitude (*)

- Non. Je veux dire, si. Mais … Dis-moi, que penses-tu d'un mariage ?, demanda le capitaine de la dixième division, sans lâcher le ciel rougeoyant des yeux

- Un ma… riage ?, s'étrangla Karin

- Oui, un mariage ! Lorsque l'on s'aime, c'est normal de se marier, non ?

- Eh bien… Toshirou…, hésita la jeune Kurosaki, trouvant qu'ils étaient un peu jeunes pour y penser. Oui c'est normal, mais… Il voudrait mieux attendre d'être adultes, non ?

- Je le sais ça. C'est justement pour ça que, moi, je trouve que ton frère est un peu jeune pour se marier…

- Aaah…, murmura Karin, heureuse que son amoureux n'est pas pensé à eux deux, mais également légèrement déçue. »

* * *

(*) Si, si, c'est possible !

Pas vraiment statisfaite. Ce dialogue m'a fait suer ! Je n'y arrivais vraiment pas. Mais au final, je me suis donné un petit coup de fouet (un grande tasse de café, hein, c'est tout ! haha) et me suis empêchée de dormir tant qu'il n'était pas bouclé ! (Oui, juste pour un petit dialogue comme ça)

Désolée si ça ne correspond pas à tes attentes, Ahotep, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris pour ce couple-là ! (Même si je le trouve bien mignon) J'ai même dû me re-visionner le HS de leur partie de football ! Enfin bref, voilà ton dialogue, s'il ne te plait pas, tu as le droit de râler !


	8. Milky love

**Titre : **Milky Love

* * *

« Shuuhei ! Regarde, comment tu les trouves ?

- Ah Matsumoto… Tu sais, je les ai déjà vus…

- Tu les trouves pas un peu gros, toi ?

- Euh… Tu sais… Il y en a des petits, des gros… Mais tous restent mignons, au fond…

- Moi je préfère celui de gauche, il est un peu plus gros. C'est mieux pour le caresser. Tu veux ?

- Ah… Euhm… Pourquoi pas…

- Tu vois, il ronronne il aime bien ! Ahh mon petit Mistigri, tu aimes ça hein ? Oh mais j'allais oublier ! C'est l'heure de leur repas ! Je dois y aller, Shuuhei. Ce soir, tu rapportes le saké, hein ?

- Oui, oui…, répondit le lieutenant de la 9ème, encore trop étonné par le fait que Matsumoto trimballe ces deux chatons partout où elle allait désormais, même lors de leurs beuveries… »

* * *

Ne rigolez pas, j'en ai rêvé... Il fallait que je l'exorcise ! haha


	9. Womanizer

**Titre : **Womanizer

Pour _Ahotep_ ~

* * *

« Sérieusement, je crois que je vais le faire ! Après tout, je suis un capitaine !

- Mais voyons, ce n'est pas très, très prudent, allez, reste ici et ne bouge pas, conseilla Ukitake.

- Rha ! Je veux leur montrer que je n'ai pas peur, alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi essayer, supplia Kyoraku, tirant sur la manche de son vieil ami.

- Je le dis et le répète, dans ton état, ce n'est vraiment pas prudent ! De plus, c'est déjà du suicide en temps normal, mais alors en ce moment !

- Mais non, mais non ! Justement, ce soir plus que jamais, je sens que je pourrais réussir !

- Il y a du monde… Surtout que ta "cible" n'est pas seule…

- Tant pis ! Allez, j'y vais !, s'écria le capitaine de la 8e

- Shunsui…, murmura un Ukitake consterné devant son ami qui trébucha en mettant un pied à terre pour descendre de son tabouret

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jyushiro… Nanao-chaaaan, ça te dit de rentrer avec moi et de…, mais Kyoraku ne put finir, assommé par un coup de poing en pleine figure de la part de sa très chère vice-capitaine

- Ce qu'une femme peut-être forte, avec de l'alcool dans le sang, constata avec étonnement le capitaine de la treizième division. »

* * *

Je ne sais pas si c'est le résultat que tu attendais. Mais voilà le mini dialogue que tu as demandé !

Ah ce que je les aime moi, ces deux amis là !


	10. Le plan

**Titre : **Le plan

Pour _polkaScience_ ~

* * *

« Ah ! Kuchiki-dono !

- Urahara, tout est prêt ?

- Bien sûr, mais… venez dans l'arrière-boutique, nous serions plus tranquilles, chuchota l'ancien capitaine de la deuxième division en invitant Rukia à le suivre

- Alors, expliquez-moi comment…

- C'est très simple, voici un plan que j'ai dessiné moi-même, vous devriez aisément comprendre.

- Ah oui, en effet. Donc d'abord, il faut passer par là, puis ensuite, par là et…

- Kuchiki-dono ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Hum, non rien, se ravisa Urahara, ne voulant perdre une de ces clientes en la vexant sur le fait que ce n'était pas si compliqué, d'enfiler un costume Chappy. »

* * *

Hum, désolée, mais c'est le « meilleur » que j'ai pu faire, je n'avais, à vrai dire, pas vraiment d'idées… Tu m'excuses, dis ? Enfin bref, voilà ta commande !

_Edit de février 2012 _: ce mini-dialogue sera le dernier ! Merci d'avoir suivi jusque-là !


End file.
